Intern-al Feelings
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Cross over fanfic! Emily and Maya are dating, Santana and Brittany don't know each other yet, and Callie and Arizona are training all four as interns. Emaya, Calzona, and Brittana end game. Pretty Little Liars- Glee- Grey's Anatomy


**Hey guys! This is a story that I co-wrote with my friend Manon :) you can find this on her profile Maano under the same story title, hope you like :)**

* * *

><p>Seattle Grace Hospital<p>

Seattle, 6:30 am

''Okay, people! Line up!'' Doctor Bailey shouts trough the locker room. ''I am doctor Bailey, I am an attending general surgeon in this hospital, I will observe you and guide you, but I will also critisise you and tell you if you have any business in this hospital or not! This is your first day as interns, don't expect too much from today. You will not save lives, you will not cut people open, you will not do any spectacular things! You will not do any stupid things either! You are here to learn, not to impress your fellow interns! You understand?''

The group nods.

''Okay,.. Uh, good.''

As the group of brand new interns starts to mumble to eachother about Dr. Bailey, two women walk into the room. The first one is pretty tall, she has long, dark hair and beneath her white doctors coat, she's wearing a light blue hospital outfit.

The second woman has blonde hair and big blue eyes, she's shorter than the other, and instead of a white coat she's wearing a dark blue outfit and a cap on her head. She smiles sweetly as she looks trough the room.

''I hope the blonde one is mine..'' Maya whispers to Emily, who looks at her and frowns. ''Why? Am I not good enough or what?'' She says jokingly, and Maya smiles ''Ofcourse you are babe, you'll always be mine ..''

''How cheesy'' Emily chuckles and Maya quickly presses a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Behind the Emily and Maya stands a girl with an irritated look on her face ''Keep the smooching to yourself please, I don't need to see that.'' She says, just loud enough so Maya can hear it.

Maya turns around ''You got a problem? Are you like homophobic or something? Because that is just pathetic..'' Maya snaps. Meanwhile Emily has noticed what's going on and she places her hand on Maya's arm. ''Maya, don't worry about it, okay? Just leave her ..''

The other girl chuckles ''Homophobic? I don't discriminate my own kind, Cheesy''

Maya smirks and raises her eyebrows ''Oohw ..So you're a cat lover huh?'' She asks and the girl laughs ''I guess you could say that.''

Emily frowns ''What do cats suddenly have to do with this?'' Maya laughs and whispers something in her ear. The girl grins ''Oh ..''

''Yeeah..'' Maya winks at her and Emily blushes.

The other girl watches them amused and smiles. ''I mustz to say, you guys are pretty cute together.'' She reaches her hand out ''Santana Lopez.''

Maya shakes her hand ''Maya St. Germain. This is my girlfriend Emily.'' Emily smiles and also shakes Santana's hand. ''So what are you ...'' Emily begins, but she gets cut off by Dr. Bailey.

''Listen up! I'm happy you all want to get to know eachother, and you better be nice because you will be stuck together for at least a year. But there are other times for socializing.''

''Why is she always yelling? It's not like we're deaf or something.'' Santana mumbles, and she knows Maya heard it, because she can hear the girl is trying not to laugh.

Dr. Bailey glares at the girls and then continues with her speech. ''This is Dr. Torres'' She points at the brunette, who smiles at them. ''She will give a part of this group a tour today, the other group will be leaded by Dr. Robbins. These two women are respected attendings, so treat them with respect. They will give you further information, and if you have a problem, don't come to me, because I have a baby to feed.''

These last words caused some frowning and weird looks, but the interns shut up as soon as Dr. Torres starts talking.

''Okay guys, welcome to the Seattle Grace Hospital. As Dr. Bailey said, we will give you a tour today, I ...''

She suddenly pauses as a tall blonde girl stumbles into the room. Dr. Torres looks confused as the girl walks up to her ''Dr. Bailey I am so sorry ...'' Dr. Torres tries to hide her smile as she points at Dr. Bailey. ''I think that is the woman you want to apologize to..''

''Oh, uh, sorry ..'' The girl frowns first, before quickly turning around and facing the real Dr. Bailey now. ''Dr,. Bailey, I am so so sorry I'm late, I forgot to feed my cat so I had to go all the way back home and ..'' ''Miss Pierce! Isn't it?''

The girl nods. ''I have heard quite some things about you Miss. Pierce .. You are assigned to Dr. Robbins today, you will do everything she says, and you will not ever be late again, or you are off the program, do you understand?''

The girl nods again. ''Speak up.'' ''Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Ma'am.'' Dr. Bailey signs that she has to go stand with the other interns, so that is what she does. She walks over to Emily and goes to stand beside her.

Emily kind of feels bad for her, she looks so sad. And as Dr. Torres and Bailey seems to be discussing something important, she decides to introduce herself.

''Hey'' she whispers and the girl looks up ''Hi!'' She whispers back, and a bright smile spreads across her face. Emily can't help but to smile back. ''I'm Emily '' she says ''Thats Maya and that girl'' She points at Santana, who gives her a weird look ''Is Santana Lopez.'' The girls holds her hand out. ''I'm Brittany S. Pierce.''

Emily shakes her hand ''So do the three of you know eachother for long?'' Brittany whispers and Emily softly shakes her head ''No, we just met Santana a couple of minutes ago.. but I do know Maya for a couple of years, we've been dating for two years and a half now, I guess.''

''Oh you're together! That's so cuuute!'' Brittany whispers loudly and Dr. Robbins looks over at them. Brittany's face freezes but Dr. Robbins just smiles and looks back at Dr. Torres.

''She seems nice'' Brittany whispers ''Yeah..''

''Okay! To continue with my speech. I am Dr. Torres, I am an attending orthopedic surgeon. Uhm, I am going to randomly choose a few of you for my group today, so you won't be with the same people everyday.'' She scans the interns and first picks an Asian guy with short dark hair. ''You, what's your name?''

''Mike Chang, Dr.'' ''Okay, Chang you can come over here.''

She picks another few interns, including Maya, before Bailey says she has to choose the last one. She looks around the room.

Emily and Santana are now standing beside eachother ''You wanna bet the latina choses me?'' Santana whispers to Emily, who frowns at her. ''Why are you so sure?''

''Lopez!'' Santana looks up and raises her eyebrows at Dr. Torres.

''You're with me today.''

Santana winks at Emily ''Told ya''

After the groups were decided, Emily was with Dr. Robbins and Maya was with Dr. Torres. Maya gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before joining her group and walking off in the opposite direction.

She's with Santana, which isn't as bad as she thought it would be. "So how long have you and that Emily girl been together?" Santana asks. "Two and half years," Maya answers. ''Sucks that she's in the other group though,'' Santana says ''She's gonna be stuck with Blondie and her cat stories all day. '' Maya chuckles ''Yeah ..''

"Alright guys, listen up! First we are going to be observing a surgery on a patient with broken ribs," Dr. Torres instructs them.

They stop in front of a window of an O. R. and watch in awe as doctors work furiously on a patient's chest. "Soon enough, some of you will be doing this yourselves," Dr. Torres smiles.

"And you have been with her for two and a half years, right?" Brittany asks Emily. The swimmer nods and smiles. "Alright everyone, I want you to all stop and watch this surgery take place. These doctors are operating on a seven year old with broken bones in his neck," Dr. Robbins informs them.

Brittany looks in awe at the patient while Emily watches the doctors work. "Not all of you will move on to this stage, but those of you who do will soon learn how to do operations just like this," the blonde explains.

As the day progressed, all the interns learned more and more about surgery and what it takes to be a doctor. Around 4:00, they were free to go and Maya is waiting by the entrance for Emily to show up.

She notices Dr. Torres waiting nearby and smiles over at the older woman. The Latina hints a smile back and looks up at a familiar blonde peds surgeon walking towards her. "Interns, always the hardest part of this job," she sighs.

"I know Zona, but come on, they at least seem eager to learn this time. Besides, it just makes it that much more of a relief to go home with you," the taller brunette smiles, and to Mayas surprise, kisses the blonde on the lips softly. "I love you Callie," the blue eyed woman mumbles, but Maya could still hear it.

"I love you too Arizona. Now let's get out of here, Sofia will be waiting," she laughs, linking her hands with her wife and walking out of the hospital hand-in-hand, leaving Maya standing there, both stunned and pleased.


End file.
